


Lupercalia

by miinamiwa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bittersweet, Bottom Severus Snape, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Angst, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Abortion, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, M/M, Mpreg, Past Abortion, Past Underage Sex, Top Harry Potter, Translation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24199066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miinamiwa/pseuds/miinamiwa
Summary: Los muggles lo conocen como el día de San Valentin, la comunidad mágina lo conoce como Lupercalia.*******************Este trabajo es una traducción del fic "Lupercalia" de la autora younoknowme93
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 7
Kudos: 37





	Lupercalia

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lupercalia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22730872) by [younoknowme93](https://archiveofourown.org/users/younoknowme93/pseuds/younoknowme93). 



> Este fic pertenece a la autora younoknowme93. Originalmente está en inglés, si tienen oportunidad de leer el trabajo original, haganlo. Tiene muy buenas historias!!!
> 
> Disfruten el fic!

A mitad de Febrero cada año, Hogwarts se cierra por completo. Las clases se cancelan, y los alumnos son aconsejados de que se queden en sus habitaciones. Naturalmente, esto hace poco por desalentarlos de sus objetivos llenos de lujuria. Los maestros tienen instrucciones de patrullar más avidamente- especialmente en áreas en las que los estudiantes puedan haberse encontrado con sus parejas para ser indulgentes.

Los Muggles se refieren a esta fecha como el día de San Valentín, y aunque la celebración es lo suficientemente inocente, sus origenes don completamente diferentes. Lupercalia. Entre la comunidad mágica, este día conlleva un significado, y la celebración es todo menos inocente. Violencia, actos hedonistas, violación. Todos prevalecen y cada uno puede ser llevado a cabo incluso por el individuo más controlado. Al tener sus deseos intensificados, los individuos mas templados son los que suelen perderse a sí mismos primero.

"Es tan bueno." Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que tuve una buena cogida. "Ha pasado tanto, Severus." En este día, nos vemos forzados a estar juntis una vez más. Desde que lo encontré deambulando por el castillo durante su quinto año. No estaba preparado para los deseos que lo rebasaban, me atacó, y yo... Yo no me resisti. "Eres tam bueno como lo fuiste aquel día. Perfectamente apretado. Tan malditamente perfecto."

"No deberíamos estar haciendo esto." Incluso mi propia voz no suena tan convencida como debería estarlo. Mis palmas se presionan contra la pared para estabilizarme y poder así recibir cada furiosa embestida.

"Eres fertil. Tu cuerpo está listo para concebir. Ya no soy un estudiante Severus. No soy un niño." El chupa suavemente en mi cuello y no puedo detener el sonido gutural que escapa de mis labios. "La guerra se acabó. No necesito que me protejan más." Su mano se posa sobre mi abdomen plano. "No necesito racionalizar por qué estoy tan atraido a ti. Entiendo que esto es lo que quiero ahora, y no voy a questionar el 'nosotros' mañana.

"El me atacó, y se sintió tan bien ser deseado por un mago tan ooderoso. No importó que él fuera menor de edad. En ese momento ambos estabamos satisfechos y felices en el abrazo del otro. Él me tomó sin descanso, asegurandose de venirse dentro de mi una y otra vez. No era oarte del plan. Como podría protegerlo y pretender odiarlo cuando cada fibra de mi ser embonaba perfectamente entre sus brazos.

Lupercalia marca un incremento en el libdo y en la fertilidad. Las normas Muggle de hombre y mujer no tienen cabida en el Mundo Mágico. Aunque raro, durante Lupercalia, un hombre es lo suficientemente fertil para concebir. Y yo lo hice. Fue una noche de felicidad. Ser abrazado y besado. Tocado y tratado como algo precioso. La mañana siguiente nos despertamos uno al lado del otro. Él- aún moviendose dentro de mi- se dio cuenta inmediatamente de lo ocurrido.

Harry Potter, el niño que vivió, se cogió a su más odiado profesor. Se alejo de mi. Clamó que él no deseó las cosas que la noche anterior habia dicho con tanto entusiasmo. Dijo que quería pretender que nada había pasado.

En secreto, preparé la poción que mató al dulce bebé no nacido que crecía dentro de mi. No podría traer algo nacido de la inocencia a un mundo de guerra. Nunca le dije. Él quería pretender que nada había pasado, y yo... Yo lo dejé.

“Harry!”

"Tan perfecto." Maldita sea esta abominable fecha que disuelve toda racionalidad. Maldita sea la necesidad. "Siempre fuiste tu Severus." Su lengua traza el contorno de mi oreja. "Fui un idiota al huir esa mañana." Y yo fui un idiota por dejarte ir. "Te quiero. Quiero todo de ti. No solo por esta noche. Te quiero mañana. Y cada día después."

"No mas! Harry. Detente. Por favor."

"Puedo sentirlo Severus. Estoy tocando tu útero."

"Adentro no! Adentro no!"

“Di que serás mio."

"Harry. Por favor. Oh Merlín! Adentro no! Ahh. Esto no es lo que quieres. Es solo una estupida fecha." está tomándome muy profundo. No quiero cometer esa atrocidad de nuevo. No otro más. Casi me derrumbe la primera vez. No puedo hacerlo de nuevo. No puedo concebir otro niño que nunca nacerá.

"Te quiero Severus. Se que estas asustado. Se que te lastime demasiado la primera vez. Estoy listo ahora." Él deposita tiernos besos sobre mi hombro. "Te traté tan fríamente. Se lo que tuviste que hacer. Nunca podré disculparme lo suficiente por eso, pero necesito que me des otra oportunidad. Lo quiero todo." Está tan dentro. Caliente y pulsando. Tomandome. Dominandome. "Quiero verte con mi hijo en tu vientre. Quieres eso Severus? Quieres ser la madre de mis hijos?"

"Si." Demasiado. "Si! Por favor. Por favor. Lo quiero. No te vayas de nuevo. No me dejes de nuevo." Estoy siendo sostenido firmemente contra él y siento que puedo relajarme por peimera vez en años. Cualquier duda que se acerca a la superficie, se calla en este estupido y maldito día. Hoy es un día de repoblación y las dudas no tienen lugar.

“Te tengo. Oh Merlin. Severus. Voy a llenarte. He querido hacer esto por mucho tiempo." Creí que en nuestra primera vez él me había llenado demasiado, pero esta vez es mucho mas. Mi cuerpo solo puede convulsionarse cuando él termina.

Los brazos nunca me dejan. Su nariz tiernamente se presiona contra mi cuello afectuosamente.

"Te amo Severus."

No le contesto, pero ya se que siento lo mismo. Siempre ha sido él. Hoy puede ser el único dia que lo pueda admitir a mi mismo, pero siempre ha sido él.

Él sale de mí y puedo sentir su líquido escurrir. Mis caderas tiemblan. Me toma en sus brazos y me lleva como si fuera alguna damisela y aunque mi cara pueda gritar indignación, disfruto el trato especial.

Disfruto ser delicadamente depositado en mi cama y besado apasionadamente. Disfruto ser abrazado. Amado.

Mañana, me odiare a mi mismo. Mañana seré humillado y botado a un lado. Tendré que esperar ansiosamente para ver si una vez más concebí a su hijo.

Y entonces me derrumbare una vez más.

No. No de nuevo. No puedo hacerlo de nuevo. Si lo peor pasa y la lujuria una vez más me puso en el mismo predicamento, entonces me iré del Mundo Mágico. Me esconderé del mundo junto con nuestro hijo. Ella o él nunca sabrá de la traición que he cometido contra el mundo mágico, o de la traición que su padre cometió contra mi.

Él besa mi mejilla y eso calma el infierno dentro de mi mente.

Mañana tendré que encarar la realidad, pero esta noche- la noche de Lupercalia- esta noche puedo regodearme en una noche de imposibilidades.

Como si conociera mis dudas, me aprieta contra él aún más.

"No voy a cambiar de opinión Severus. No voy a alejarme de ti siempre y cuando me quieras a tu lado." Cualquier otra noche, hubiera creido la verdad, pero esta noche no. Esta noche, creeré en su mentira.

**Author's Note:**

> No olviden dejar kudos!!! 
> 
> PD: les invito a leer mis fics, uno es Snarry, está en español, otro es un Har-Ron, y el otro es Snupin, esos dos están en inglés.
> 
> Gracias por leer!!!


End file.
